Friends or Enemies or Love?
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Chad and Sonny hate each other, or so they think. What happens when they start to have feeling for each other but doesn't want to admit it? BUT there's a twist! What if......? Bad summary,but pretty good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny's POV **

As I woke up in the morning, I realized my alarm clock didn't go off. I looked towards the window and saw that it was raining. I got out of bed and decided to get dressed for another day of work and……Chad. I do have my share of fights with him, but he can also be sweet and kind with his huge smile and shiny blues eyes…WAIT!!! NO SONNY ! YOU CAN NOT LIKE HIM!!! I pulled out yellow T-shirt , black jeans, and my black high heels. I looked in the mirror. Whoa! My hair was a mess!! I curled my hair and put a light shade of pink eye shadow on and red lip gloss. I was ready to go to Condor Studios.

**Chad's POV**

I woke in the morning and headed for my closet. I pulled out my regular Mackenzie Falls uniform. My hair was naturally awesome in the morning so I didn't have to worry about it. I wondered what Sonny would be wearing with her chocolate eyes and beautiful hair……WAIT!!! NO CHAD! YOU CAN NOT LIKE HER!!! I rode my baby (Yes, my car) to Condor Studios and saw none other than Sonny Monroe. I got out of my car and walk towards her.

Chad: Hey Sunshine

Sonny: What do you want, Chad?

Chad: I can't come visit my favorite random.

Sonny: Tawni is in the cafeteria.

Chad: No! Not Tammy!! You!

Sonny: First of all, her name is Tawni and second, you expect me to believe that I am your favorite random.

Chad: Yeah….. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. The greatest actor of our generation!

Sonny: Yeah..You keep believing that…(smiles)

Announcer: Chad Dylan Cooper, Please report to my Office.

Chad: I gotta go….Work awaits.

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine

Sonny: Good

Chad: Good

Sonny: So, we're good?

Chad: Oh, we're so good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chad's POV**

As I walked in to the Mackenzie Falls Studios, I saw the whole cast. They all seemed sad and I wondered why.

Chad: Yo! Devon!

Devon: Hey Man! What's up?

Chad: You tell me.

Devon: Well, the director can't find a person to guest star this week on Mackenzie Falls as your love interest.

Chad: My love interest? I thought Portlyn was my love interest.

Devon: Remember, Portlyn disappeared on that mysterious Hot-Air Balloon accident.

Chad: Oh yeah……So?

Devon: If we can't find a guest star then Mr. Condor will cancel the show!

Chad: What?!

( Bell Rings)

Chad: Lunch Time!

Devon: Yeah…..

Chad: What's wrong?

Devon: Is it okay if I date a random?

Chad: Which one?

Devon: Tawni….She is just so pretty.

Chad: Fine.

Devon: Fine.

Chad: Good.

Devon : I'm not Sonny!

Chad: Oh….Sorry

Devon: Did you just say Sorry?!

Chad: No! I mean Whatever…

Devon: Let's go eat.

**At the Cafeteria**

So Random Cast: (Laughing)

Sonny: And then he started dancing like a monkey would!

Tawni: How does a monkey dance?

Nico: Like this. (gets up and dances like a monkey)

So Random Cast: (Laughs)

Mackenzie Falls Cast: (Walks in and glares at So Random except Devon and Chad)

Chad: Be right back.

Chasity: Going to talk to your girlfriend.

Chad: (yells) She is not my girlfriend!

Mackenzie Falls: Yeah Right!

Chad: (Walks away) Hey Randoms.

So Random: Chad.

Chad: Sonny, Can I talk to you?

Sonny: (looks at cast) I guess……

( Chad and Sonny walk out of the cafeteria)

Sonny: So…

Chad: Will you guest star on Mackenzie Falls as my love interest?

Sonny: (shocked) Umm…okay.

Chad: I understand if you don't….Wait!…What?!

Sonny: I said okay.

Chad: Really? Why?

Sonny: Yeah because well……

What will Sonny say?

Next Chapter will be out one February 8, 2010

Please review! I want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny: Yeah because well……You always say that you guys do "real" acting over there and I want to know how it feels to be on a drama.

Chad: I'm sure there's more than that, Sonny?

Sonny: What are you saying?

Chad: That maybe you just like me.

Sonny: What?! Yeah right! Like I would ever like a conceited, three- named,--

Tawni: SONNY! SONNY!

Sonny: What?

Tawni: Devon just asked me out!

Channy: You like Devon!

Tawni: Well…..

Devon: Hey Guys! You heard?

Channy: Yeah.

Dawni: (leave)

Sonny: Ok, Where were we? Oh yeah! Jerk! (walks away)

Chad: (grabs her arm) Are you still going to guest-star?

Sonny: Yeah…(smiles and pecks him on the cheek) Bye.

Chad: Wow.

Sonny: Wow.

**Next Day**

Tawni: Mr. Condor said you have to go to the Mackenzie Falls Studio? Do you know why?

Sonny: (listening to music) Oh..sorry..What did you say?

Tawni: You. Mackenzie Falls. Why?

Sonny: Oh..I'm guest-starring this week! Bye (leaves room)

Tawni: Bye. (looks at iPod and sees she was listening to Catch me by Demi Lovato)

**At Mackenzie Falls**

Chad: (acting) Summer's almost over and once Falls comes back to the Falls I need to be—

Sonny: (walks in) Hey Guys!

Chad: Who is talking while I'm acting?!

Sonny: (backs out of room slowly like nothing happened)

Chad: Oh…. Sonny.

Sonny: Chad. (thinks: This isn't going well)

Director: Sonny!

Mackenzie Falls Cast: (glares at Sonny)

Tawni: Sonny! You forgot your purse!

Sonny: Thanks Tawni!

Tawni: No Problem! (glares at Mackenzie Falls cast)

Mackenzie Falls: No randoms!

Chad: Oh….About that Sonny is guest-starring.

Mackenzie Falls: What?! Ok, What about Tawni?!

Devon: She's my girlfriend!

Tawni: (shocked but excited) Girlfriend?

Devon: Well….Yeah….I guess

Tawni: (runs to him and hugs him)

Chastity: (jealous) We have to get back to our show!

**With Channy**

Sonny: You didn't tell them!

Chad: Well….it's just that you're my love interest it would be awkward.

Sonny: (feels tears) Ok, Well…..(thinks about it and doesn't want to start the Fine Fine thing)…..Ok

What will happen next?

Next Chapter will be out one February 8, 2010

Please review! I want to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad: Well, Here is your script and we're on page nine.

Sonny: Ok. Where do I come in?

Chad: Right after I say (dramatic) Will I ever find the one?

Sonny: Ok. What is my line?

Chad: Calm Down. It's all in the script.

Sonny: Ok. What if—

Chad: Stop asking questions and let's start rehearsal.

Sonny: Ok.

Chad: (sighs) This is going to be a long day.

Sonny: (acting) Oh…I'm Amy! (smiles)

Chad: (acting) Mackenzie. (smiles) You're new here right?

(Bell Rings)

Sonny: Lunch!

Chad: We have to rehearse.

Sonny: (pouts) Please! Please! Please!

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Good

Sonny: Good.

Chad: So we're good?

Sonny: Oh we're so good!

**(They walk to the cafeteria)**

Tawni: Sonny!

Sonny: Tawni!

Chad: Chad!

Tawni and Sonny: Whatever!

Sonny: (goes gets some fro-yo)

Chad: So, How is the drama going?

Sonny: (doesn't know its Chad) Pretty Good. You think they will all be snobs on a drama but they're not. Especially Ch—

Chad: Sonny?

Sonny: (notices the voice) Chad!

Chad: (smirks) So what were you saying?

Sonny: Nothing, I have to get ready to rehearse for So Random!

Chad: Ok. Bye

Sonny: Bye (leaves and bumps into someone)

???: Hey! Watch where you're go—Sonny?

Sonny: You?!

???: How's life?

Sonny: (slaps his arm) Pretty good.

???: Ow! That hurt!

Sonny: Whiny little Baby! (runs)

???: (catches her and twirls her around then starts tickling her)

Sonny: (laughing) Let me go!

???: No! I'm a whiny little baby!

Sonny: Whatever. ( runs and laughs)

???: You asked for it! Here comes the tickle monster! (runs after her)

Chad: (sees the whole thing and jealous) Who is he?

**Who is ???**

**Next Chapter on February 9, 2010**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys are the best!

Just for reviewing, I decided to give you this one early. So……Here you go!

**Chad's POV**

All I thought about was who was that guy that was such "close" friends with Sonny. I knew one thing I was going to find out. I got out of bed with Sonny's smile on my mind when she saw him. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like this guy, not one bit. I reached for my Mackenzie Falls outfit and pictured Sonny wearing her Mackenzie Fall outfit today.

**Sonny's POV**

UGH! I can't believe I have to wear this navy blue skirt with this white V-neck T-shirt with a blue vest. I was so tired because I spent last night hanging out with my old time friend, Taylor Lautner. He looked so different but he Tayloriness was still there. We went to Olive Garden and chatted about stuff and I found out he was going to guest-star on Teen Gladiators. I put on my Mackenzie Falls "Uniform" and walked out to my car.

(Chad and Sonny get to Condor Studios)

Chad: Hey Sunshine!

Sonny: Oh hey Chad!....Have you met Taylor?

Chad: Taylor? Who's Taylor?

Taylor: Me. Hey Dude.

Chad: Hey……Sonny we have to go rehearse.

Sonny: Oh…Bye Taylor…See you at Lunch!

Taylor: Yeah……

Chad: (pulls Sonny arm towards him and walks away with her)

Sonny: Hey! What was that for?! Wait! Are you jealous, Chad Dylan Cooper?

Chad: No!.....

Sonny: Really? Chad. Really?

Chad: My line!

Sonny: Fine. Fine Fine.

(They walk to rehearsal)

(They enter Studio 2)

Sonny: (acting) But….I love you Mackenzie.

Chastity: (acting) Well he doesn't love you! He loves me!

Chad: (acting) Stop! I have to think.

Sonny: (acting) Ok Mackenzie but I will always love you.

Tawni: Sonny!

Sonny: Who is talking while I'm acting?! (thinks: What did I just say?)

Tawni: (wide-eyed) Sonny?

Sonny: Hey Tawni! What's up?

Tawni: That's more like it!

Sonny: Ok…What?

Tawni: Oh..I just wanted to visit…You know see "real" acting.

Sonny: (giggles) You can sit over there.

( Bell Rings)

Sonny: Oops! Lunch Time! (runs out)

Chad: (runs after her and catches up wither) Where are you going?

Sonny: To meet Taylor.

Chad: Can I ask you something?

Sonny: (stops) Okay….Sure!

Chad: Tomorrow…Do you want to…..rehearse lines with me?

Sonny: Sure!

Chad: My dressing room. Tomorrow at 6ish.

Sonny: It's a date! I mean….(runs off)

Chad: (smirks)

Taylor: Hey Sonny!

**What will Happen?**

**Next Chapter on February 9, 2010**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny's POV

I spent the whole lunch time with Taylor. The rest of the day was…well..Drama! Why was I nervous? Oh yeah! Today I was going to rehearse lines with Chad Dylan Cooper in his dressing room alone! What should I wear? I know one thing I will not wear that Mackenzie Falls Uniform because we weren't shooting today just practicing. I looked in my closet and found a red dress. I wore black leggings under it and my cute cowgirl boots. I hopped into my car and went to Condor Studios. I was a little early so I waited in the Mackenzie Falls lounge with Chastity. Her and I became close friends but Tawni warned me about her. Chastity left for some Fro-Yo and I went into Chad's Dressing room. I waited and waited and if he forgot about this I would NEVER forgive him and then I heard the door opened . I turned around to see none other than the heartthrob himself smirking and leaning against the door.

Chad: Hey Sunshine.

Sonny: (nervous) Hey…Chad.

Chad: No need to be nervous just rehearsing lines, Right?

Sonny: Yep! (thinks: I got the script and turned to page seventeen. I hated this part because it was when Chad and I confessed our true feelings toward each other)

Chad: Thinking about me.

Sonny: No!

Chad: Fine. We'll start from my line.

Sonny: Ok

Chad: (acting) I love you more than life itself.

Sonny: (acting) But Chastity—

Chad: Shh! Time for talking is over.

Sonny: (He put his finger on my mouth and I just had to look into his gorgeous blue eyes)

Chad: (leans in)

Sonny: (leans in)

Channy: (they kiss)

Sonny: (pulls away smiling)

Channy: Wow.

Sonny: So….

Chad: So…

Channy: (they kiss)

**After 2 minutes**

Chad: (pulls away) See you later Sunshine.

Sonny: Did I just get played?

Taylor: Yep! Classic Guy Move.

Sonny: How would you know?

Taylor: I'm a guy.

Sonny: Really? Taylor. Really?

Taylor: You fell for him hard.

Sonny: (punches him in the shoulder) No I didn't!

Taylor: Ok. Then go on a date with me this Saturday.

Sonny: (shocked) Okay……

Taylor: (Kisses her cheek ) Bye Sonny.

Sonny: Did I get played again?!

Taylor: (walks back in) Nope! (walks out)

Sonny: (wants some Fro-Yo) (walks to cafeteria and get yogurt) (drops it when she see something shocking)

**What did Sonny see?**

**At least 3 reviews please! (starting little)**

**Next Chapter on February 12, 2010 **

**Sorry, School! **

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Sonny: (sees Chastity and Devon kissing and walks up to them) How could you cheat on Tawni?!

Devon: It's not what it looks like, she—

Sonny: Don't tell me! Tell Tawni!

Tawni: Tell Tawni what?

Sonny: That Devon—

Devon: That I'm happy you're my girlfriend.

Tawni: Aww! Thanks! (hugs Devon and leaves)

Sonny: (glares at Devon)

Devon: You got better at the glaring thing.

Sonny: Whatever. (grabs Chastity's arm) Why did you kiss him?!

Chastity: I didn't kiss him, he kissed me

Sonny: Oh….I'm sorry…We NEED to tell Tawni!

(Chastity and Sonny run to the dressing room)

Chastity: Devon kissed me!

Sonny: And I saw it!

Tawni: What?!

Devon: Chastity kissed me!

Tawni: (Tears in her eyes)

Sonny: Tawni, Who do you believe?

Tawni: ………..

**(With Chad and Taylor)**

Chad: Brenda, May I please have a steak?

Brenda: Anything for you, Mr. Cooper.

Taylor: (walks into cafeteria to get some Fro-Yo)

Chad: (sees him and ignores him)

Taylor: Hey Chad.

Chad: (doesn't say anything)

Taylor: Still upset that I'm going on a date with Sonny.

Chad: A what?! You are not!

Taylor: Yes I am! She needs a guy who won't walk out after he kisses her!

Chad: She told you that.

Taylor: Uhh….Yeah!

Chad: You are such a loser.

Taylor: A what?

Chad: Loser. Freak. Idiot. You Pick.

Taylor: At least I'm not a jerk.

Chad: (Punches him)

Taylor: (Punches back)

(Taylor and Chad get into a huge fight)

**With Sonny, Tawni, Devon, and Chastity**

**Sonny's POV**

I saw the look on Tawni's face. I knew that I this hurt her. didn't even know what was the truth but now she has to pick what she wants to be the truth. I saw tears strolling down her face, so I decided to go hug her and for once she didn't pull away. It was awkward for her but what are friends for. I lead her to the Striped couch and if you're wondering it's not black and white. Its light pink with yellow stripes. Our two favorite colors mixed together. Everything else in the room was pink on her side and on my side it was colorful like a rainbow. Ok, back to the problem.

Sonny: Are you ok?

Tawni: (whispers) No. Can you please tell them to go away?

Sonny: Guys, Can you guys go?

Devon and Chastity: Ok…I guess (walk out)

**In the hallway with Devon and Chastity **

Devon: Why did you kiss me?!

Chastity: Because I wanted to! Now, Be quiet!!!! (Leans in)

Devon: (doesn't know what to do because he doesn't want to kiss her and can't hurt a girl but decide to….) (Pushes her against the wall and runs)

Chastity: You'll pay for that!

Devon: (doesn't turn around and keeps running)

**With Sonny and Tawni**

Sonny: Is there anything you need?

Tawni: (looks up) Maybe some Fro-Yo. (puppy face)

Sonny: (giggles) Ok. (walks out and goes to the cafeteria) (sees the Chad and Taylor fighting) STOP!

Taylor and Chad: (sees her and stops)

(Taylor has a bloody nose and Chad has bruises on his arms)

Sonny: Who started this?!

Taylor and Chad: (Look at each other) He did!

Sonny: Why did you do this?!

Chad: Because Taylor said you are going on a date with him!

Sonny: I am and Why do you care? You kissed me and then walked out!

Taylor: Told you she said that!

Sonny: Taylor, STOP!!! I don't think I can go on a date with you until you get your act together. I thought you were different but you're just another person who let the Hollywood air to your head!

Chad: Told you!

Taylor: You didn't tell me nothing!

Chad: Yes I did!

Sonny: Chad, STOP!!! I don't think I can talk to you anymore because you are a huge JERK! The only time I will talk to you is during rehearsals and that's it! You know that I actually felt sparks when we kissed and I was heartbroken when you walked out! (realizes what she said and storms out crying)

Chad and Taylor: Sonny….

(Taylor leaves for rehearsals)

Chad: (Thinks: She felt sparks when we kissed and was heartbroken when I left) Wow. What did I do?! I have to find a way to apologize to Sonny.

**With Sonny and Tawni**

Sonny: (comes in crying and sees Chastity there talking to her)

Tawni: (sees her) Sonny, What's wrong?

Sonny: Chad...(Crying) …and Taylor….(Crying)…got into…a huge…fight…

Tawni: Wow. Really? That would cheer me up!

Sonny: No I mean a real fight with blood and everything.

Chastity: Are they ok?

Sonny: Yeah…They're fine..Wait! What are you doing here?

Tawni: She's here to tell me the true story and I believe her!

Chastity: (smiles the smile that Chad smiles during one of their fights)

Sonny: You're lying!

Chastity and Tawni: What?!

Sonny: You smiled the smile Chad smiles when were in one of our fights!

Chastity: (Thinks: Uh-Oh) Fine! What if I did kiss Devon! He belongs with me!

Tawni and Sonny: GET OUT!

Chastity: Fine but Devon will be mine! (leaves)

Tawni: Anyways….You know the ball we have every year.

Sonny: I guess….. What about it?

Tawni: It's coming up and it's the perfect time for you to find the perfect guy because it's a masquerade ball and you don't have to look at his looks only his personality!

Sonny: I guess….But—

Tawni: You're going and we're going dress shopping!

Sonny: Fine. When is it?

Tawni: Tomorrow so let's go find our dresses!

Sonny: Fine.

(Tawni and Sonny walk out of the studio and drive to the mall)

**What will happen?**

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Next Chapter on February 15, 2010! I'll try to make it longer, but this is all I can go.**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

(They get out of the car and walk into the mall)

**Sonny's POV **

I went in to the huge mall and saw so many different stores. I saw Tawni running from store to store like a maniac but she's Tawni and Tawni loves to shop. I decided to head straight for the food court but Tawni pulled me into a store that looked like her kind of store. Everything was dark or light shades of pink. We stayed there for about an hour when finally Tawni came out of the dressing room in a short pink dress that went all the way to her knees and had glitter all over it. She gave me an evil smile and I knew that she was telling me that it was my turn. While she was looking for a dress for me, I made my way to the door and ran for it. I then fell to floor and found that I had bumped into something…..or someone. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. I couldn't even stare at him after what happened in the cafeteria. I couldn't even talk. I just got up and ran and all I could hear was a person calling my name. I ran into my favorite store.

Store Clerk: Need any help?

Sonny: Oh yes, Do you have the perfect dress for a ball?

Store Clerk: Let me check. (goes to the back of the store and come back with 5 dresses in her hand)

**Sonny's POV**

The first dress was blue and sparkly and I couldn't stare at it for more than a minute because it reminded me of Chad's eyes. The second one was pink and I thought about how Tawni will kill me if I went to the ball in the same color dress as her. The third was purple but it really didn't catch my eye. The fourth was a green one but the color reminded me of my father's eye and I couldn't help but let out a whimper as I remember him walk out on my mom and I and I was only 3! The fifth was perfect! It was black and it had thin straps and had rhinestones across the chest and straps. At the end of the dress was a thin line of yellow (gold) and silver. I bought the dress and ran back to where Tawni was.

Tawni: Where were you?!

Sonny: I went to find a dress.

Tawni: Did you find one?

Sonny: Yep! (shows Tawni the dress)

Tawni: Cool! You hungry?

Sonny: Totally! Let's go to the food court.

(Tawni and Sonny walk to the food court)

Tawni: I feel like sushi!

Sonny: Ok, but I feel like chicken.

Tawni: You get your chicken and I get my sushi!

(Tawni walks over to the restaurant and sees Chad all alone)

Tawni: What are you doing here?!

Chad: Nothing, just—

Miley: Chaddy!

Chad: Miles!

Tawni: Chad?! How could you?!

Miley: (kisses Chad)

Chad: (pretends it is Sonny and kisses back)

Tawni: UGH!! I'm sooooo telling Sonny!

Chad: (pulls away from the kiss) Wait! Tawni!

Tawni: (runs to Sonny) Chad kissed Miley Cyrus!

Sonny: What?!

Chad: Sonny, It's not what you think—

Sonny: Save it, Chad! (pours her drink on him)

Miley: She's just jealous. Let's just go! (pulls on his arm)

(Miley and Chad leave)

Tawni: Forget about him, you'll meet other guys tomorrow night!

Sonny: You are so right!

(Tawni and Sonny go back to the studio and see Chad and Miley kissing)

Sonny: (heartbroken and runs to her dressing room)

Tawni: (walk up to them) Jerk! (slaps Chad) and freak (slaps Miley)

Chad: (thinks: What have I done?!) I have to go Miley.

Miley: Bye Chaddy! See you at the ball!

Chad: (walks away and runs to Sonny's dressing room and see Tawni pounding on the door trying to get in)

Tawni: Let me in, Sonny! Let me in! I need to look at myself!

Sonny: (giggles and lets her in) You always know what to say.

Tawni: Yeah. Let's eat and then talk about the ball!

(Sonny and Tawni eat their food and talk about the ball all night and fall asleep around 3 in the morning)

**The Next Day**

Sonny: (wakes up) Today is the ball! I need to tell Tawni! Where's Tawni? (decides to get some Fro-Yo and walks to the cafeteria and sees Chad at the Mackenzie Falls Table and the So Random cast sitting at their table)

Tawni: Sonny ,Over here!

Sonny: (walks over there and sits down next to Tawni)

Taylor: (walks in and goes to sit at the Teen Gladiators table)

Tawni: Shouldn't you go talk to him?

Sonny: I guess. (walks over to Taylor) Hey Taylor.

Taylor: Hey Sonny! What brings you here?

Sonny: Oh…Nothing…Just an apology.

Taylor: It's ok. I knew you liked Chad and I just wanted you guys to be together, so Tawni told me to make him jealous by asking you out, but I didn't know it would end up in a huge fight. Sorry Sonny.

Sonny: It's ok. And thanks for trying and as much as I hate to admit it I have secret feelings for him.

Chastity: (hears everything and records it on her phone) That will show her!

Sonny: You going to the ball?

Taylor: Yeah…You?

Sonny: Yep! Tawni says I might find that special someone.

Taylor: Well, Good luck to you!

Sonny: Thanks, You too! (walks away)

Chad: (walks up to Taylor) What were you talking about with Sonny?

Taylor: Why do you care?

Chad: I don't.

Taylor: Yeah, I get that from your eyes. (stands up and leaves the cafeteria)

**What will happen? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Miley fans, I do not hate her and I actually like her music, I just needed to make this story more interesting, so sorry if you thought I was making fun of her or anything.**

**Next Chapter on February 18, 2010! **

**Sorry that it is short, I just wanted to make the ball in the next chapter! There will be drama!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chad: What just happened? (leaves the cafeteria)

Announcer: Mackenzie Falls Cast please report to rehearsals.

Sonny: I guess that means me too.

Tawni: Just ignore Chad and if he talks to you, give him the silent treatment.

Sonny: I can do that. (leaves the cafeteria)

**At rehearsals**

Director: Ok, this is the last scene where Mackenzie finds out that Lilly (Sonny) is not the girl everyone thinks she is, so Lilly runs away leaving the audience wanting to watch what happens next in the next episode and ACTION!

Chad: (acting) I know that you had a rough past and that you aren't the girl standing right here.

Sonny: (acting) I have to go where the wind takes me and live my dream.

Chad: (acting) Or you can stay here with me forever.

Sonny: (acting) Oh, Mackenzie, I can't, I'm sorry! (runs away)

Chad: (acting) Lilly come back!

Director: CUT! PERFECT!

Channy: Thanks! (They stare at each other and lean in)

Tawni: Sonnay, Let's get ready for the Partay! Am I interrupting something?

Chad: Absolutely Not!

Sonny: (glares at Chad and leaves with Tawni)

**1 Hour before the ball**

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni was running all around our dressing room trying to get ready. I was putting my make up on and curling my hair. I already had my dress on and Tawni told me all the colors that would look great on me. She said that Gold and Silver would really made my eyes pop. Then, I turned around to see Tawni freaking out about something!

Tawni: Where is my purse?!

Sonny: In your hand, Tawni!

Tawni: Oh, Thanks!

Sonny: No problem?

**At The Ball**

DJ: We have two more lovely ladies!

**Sonny POV**

I entered the room and the DJ put the spotlight on us. Tawni and I shined because of our dresses. The room was filled with twinkling lights. It was beautiful!

Taylor: Sonny!

Sonny: Taylor!

Taylor: Found Prince Charming yet?

Sonny: Nope! You?

Taylor: Yeah…..

Sonny: Who?! Who?! Who?! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Pretty please…..(puppy face)

Taylor: Fine. It's—

Selena: Sonny!

Sonny: Selena!

Selena: Long time! No see! Nice to see you again! You and Chad an item!

Sonny: Same here. And No….

Taylor: It's Selena.

Sonny: Wait, you're here together? (hopes that her two best friends are here together and jumps up and down)

Taylor: Stop jumping and yes…..

Sonny and Selena: YAY! YAY!

Taylor and Selena: Yeah….

Sonny: Now I have to go find my Prince Charming.

Selena: He'll come eventually. Like that guy in the black tux that is coming over here!

(Selena and Taylor leave)

Mystery Guy: Hey.

Sonny: Hey.

Mystery Guy: Beautiful Night , isn't it?

Sonny: Yeah. It is beautiful.

(A slow song comes on)

Mystery Man: Would you like to dance?

Sonny: Yeah. I would love that.

(They dance until…..)

**With Miley**

Miley: Isn't that, Chad? Just look at how he moves!

Twins: Totally!

Miley: Shut up! And give me your necklaces!

Twins: Why?

Miley: (gets the necklaces off their necks and rips them apart making them into thousands of little beads on the dance floor)

**Back with Channy**

Sonny: Who are you?

Mystery Man: (Takes off the mask) Who are you?

Sonny: Chad, I'm-- (slips on the beads and falls to the ground)

Chad: Are you ok?

Sonny: No! (runs out crying but doesn't notice her bracelet fell off)

Chad: (finds the bracelet) Who is she? I have to know who she is! (runs out to Devon)

Devon: Hey man! What's up?

Chad: This. (shows him the bracelet) I danced with this girl and well…she left—

Devon: What's this?

Chad: What's what?

Devon: This! (shows him the bracelet)

Chad: (reads it) _Live your dream like there is no tomorrow because you will always be our sonshine even through the dark days. Love Mom and Dad_

Devon: That's how you're going to find her! Each girl has to guess the message!

Chad: You're a genius! (runs to the studio announcer) I need to make an announcement tomorrow morning.

Announcer: Fine. Be here early to make your announcement.

**Chad's POV**

I didn't sleep that night because all I could think about was that girl. I looked at the necklace and I wondered if I would ever find her. Then all of sudden my alarm clock went off. I drove my car to the studio and rushed to the office to make my announcement.

Devon: _Yo! This is Devon and here's Chad Dylan making an announcement. Peace out, Shawty!_

Chad: _Good Morning. First of all, I'm sorry you had to see or hear that. Now last night I danced with the most perfect girl ever and I really would like to know who you are because you gave me the best night of my life. I also have your bracelet that you left and would like to return it. Thank you and please if your the girl meet me in the cafeteria at noon and you have to guess the message on the bracelet._

**At So Random**

Tawni: Oh.

Sonny: My.

Tawni and Sonny: God.

Tawni: That's your bracelet. Remember last night?

_**Flashback**_

_**Sonny: Tawni! Let's go!**_

_**Tawni: Why?**_

_**Sonny: Because I danced with Chad Dylan Cooper and made a huge fool out of myself.**_

_**Tawni: Wow. **_

_**Sonny: Wait! Where's my bracelet?! (looks everywhere)**_

_**Tawni: What bracelet?**_

_**Sonny: The one that my mom and dad gave me before my dad left us.**_

_**Tawni: Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry. I don't know where your bracelet is.**_

_**Sonny: It's ok, but it means so much to me and I have to find it!**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonny: I know but I can't tell him that it was me!

Tawni: Why not?

Sonny: Because we are not meant to be and even if did like him, he wouldn't feel the same way if he found out it me!

Tawni: Fine. Have it your way.

Sonny: (sighs and thinks about last night)

Chad: Hey.

**What will happen next? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Again, I am sorry Miley Fans!**

**Next Chapter on February 24, 2010! Sorry you have to wait sooooooo long!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny: Hey. I heard your announcement. She's one lucky girl.

Chad: (smirks) Really?

Sonny: I mean who wouldn't want to be with guy that has an ego bigger than his head.

Chad: Ha. Ha. I want you to help me find her.

Sonny: Ha. H- What?

Chad: You. Help. Me. Fi--

Sonny: I heard you! But why me?

Chad: Because you're a girl. Right?

Sonny: Ha. Ha. Of Course, I'm a girl!

Chad: Then see you in the cafeteria at noon.

Sonny: Fine

Chad: Fine.

Sonny: Good.

Chad: Good.

Sonny: So, Are we good?

Chad: Oh, We're so good.

(Chad leaves)

Sonny: (sighs) I have to help Chad find his mystery girl which is me. This should be easy. (sarcastic)

(Sonny leaves to rehearsal at So Random)

Tawni: (acting) Check it out! I'm still at work!

Sonny: (acting) (sad) Check it out. Me too.

Marshall (Director): CUT! Sonny, Are you ok?

Sonny: Yes, but I think I need a break.

Marshall: Ok, everyone take a lunch break!

Sonny: Oh no. I have to help Chad find his mystery girl.

Tawni: Ooooh! You got it bad.

Sonny: I have to go! (walks into the cafeteria and see a line if girls next to Chad and goes and sits next to Chad)

Bart (Chad's Assistant): Next!

Random Girl: Hi Chad! My name is Emma and I am the girl that you danced with at the ball!!

Chad: Ok. What's the message on the bracelet?

Emma: Ummm. Uhhhhh.

Sonny: NEXT!

Random Girl: The message is Kiss Me Chad Dylan Cooper! (jumps at him)

Sonny: (jumps at her and glares at her)

Random Girl: (scared and runs away)

Chad: Jealous, Sonny?

Sonny: No! It's just that she is not the girl!

Chad: Whatever helps you sleep at night!

(They meet with half the girls and decide to take a break)

Chad: Will I ever find her?

Sonny: You know that the girl might be closer than you think.

Chad: What is that suppose to mean?

Sonny: (smiles and walks away)

**At the Dressing Room**

Sonny: Hey Tawni.

Tawni: Hey Mystery Girl.

Sonny: Tawni, Please stop!

Tawni: Fine, but can you at least tell me what the bracelet says?

Chad: Hey Sonny. We need to go to rehearsals.

Sonny: Bye Tawni!

Tawni: See ya!

(Chad and Sonny goes to the Mackenzie Falls Studio)

Portlyn: Hey Chad. Find your Mystery Girl?

Chad: (disappointed) Hey and No.

Sonny: (feels guilty) By the way, I thought we were finished with the episode.

Portlyn: We are, but today is the day we celebrate another great job by us!

Sonny: Where are we going?

Portlyn: Golden Corral. So we need to go change. (grabs her hand and runs to Sonny's dressing room)

Sonny: Bye Chad!

Chad: Bye.

(They get to the Dressing room)

Portlyn : We only have 20 minutes, so let's see what you have to wear.

Sonny: Ok, Let's go in my closet.

Portlyn: (goes in and see the black dress that the mystery girl wore at the ball) You're the girl!

Sonny: Shh! (covers her mouth) Don't tell anyone!

Portlyn: But Chad is looking for you!

Sonny: I know! But I thought that if the girl doesn't appear, Chad will just forget about her.

Portlyn: He will never forget, You need to tell him!

Sonny: Please, I'm begging you! He won't feel the same way when he finds out it's me.

Portlyn: Fine. Just wear this red dress. (shows her a short red dress that had rhinestones all over the chest and spaghetti straps)

Sonny: (goes into the dressing room and changes) Let's go!

Portlyn: Ok.

(They go and find the Mackenzie Falls cast and ride in a limo to Golden Corral)

Portlyn: Get anything you want because it's on the house!

Sonny: Really?! WOW!

Chad: Number one show gets the number one perks.

Sonny: Yeah. Yeah. (puts a lot of food on her plate)

Chad: Whoa! I didn't know you had a big appetite!

Sonny: Ha. Ha. Like my mom and dad always say "Live your dream like there is no tomorrow!" This is one of my dreams! To eat all the food you can!

Chad: Really? (thinks: That sounds really familiar)

(They eat and decide to go to the Arcadia)

Sonny: Can we play Dance Dance Revolution?

Chad: Fine. But only once.

**(**They play and Sonny picks **Something about the Sunshine By Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret)**

Sonny: (sings) There's something about the sunshine, baby, I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby, Ohhh it's so right

(They play the game and obliviously Sonny wins!)

Sonny: You lose!

Chad: I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I never lose!

Portlyn: Well, you did, so stop flirting!

Channy: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!

Portlyn: Whatever helps you sleep at night.

Chad: Want to go for a walk, Sonny?

Sonny: Sure. I'd love too.

Portlyn: Sonny and Chad sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-

Channy: Portlyn, Don't talk with a script! (leave)

**Outside At the Park**

Chad: Do you think I will ever find her?

Sonny: Huh?

Chad: The girl?

Sonny: Oh….Yeah, I'm sure we'll find her.

Chad: Thanks….for everything….and….Sorry….for everything.

Sonny: (fake gasp) Chad Dylan Cooper is being thankful and apologizing.

Chad: Yeah…I have my moments.

Channy: (leans in)

_Moo! Moo! Moo! _

Sonny: Sorry, I need to take this. (picks up phone) _Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. _

Chad: Who is it?

Sonny: _Bye. _(hangs up) It was Tawni, She need more Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

Chad: Oh…Wow…

Sonny: Yeah..But she's Tawni.

Chad: I guess we have to get home.

Sonny: Yeah…See you tomorrow.

Chad: Would you like me to drive you home?

Sonny: I'd like that.

**What will happen next? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Next Chapter on March 2, 2010! Sorry you have to wait sooooooo long!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sonny POV**

The car ride home was silent except for the radio that had **Hero by Sterling Knight** on the whole way there. Chad didn't bother to walk me to the door of my apartment, but he made sure I went in safe. When I got into the apartment, I saw my mom wasn't home. I went straight to my room and laid on my blue bed. It had blue covers and pillows while the whole room was yellow. People called my room the SKY because it was blue and yellow, but I called it…….Sonny and Chad. I soon as fell asleep I heard my phone ring. UGH! It was a text from Tawni.

**(Text) **

Tawni: How did the date go?!

Sonny: It wasn't a date. The whole Mackenzie Falls cast went.

Tawni: But Portlyn told me that you and Chad went for a "walk" in the park.

Sonny: Yeah…..But NOTHING happened. When are you friends with Portlyn?!

Tawni: Suit yourself. Oh! and when we both like Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick.

Sonny: Bye Tawni.

Tawni: See ya!

**(End of Text)**

**The Next Day**

Tawni: Are you sure you don't wanna tell?

Sonny: Yes, I'm sure, Okay!

Portlyn: But he really wants to find you.

Sonny: I know, but—

Tawni: But Nothing, He loves you and you love him!

Sonny: (high voice) I do not love him.

Portlyn: That's your in denial voice!

(Nico and Grady walk in)

Sonny: Maybe I do love Chad Dylan Cooper!

Nico and Grady: WHAT?!

Sonny: I'm pretending to be a crazed fan girl!

Nico and Grady: Ok. We guess….(leaves)

Sonny: That was close. I have to go meet Chad in the cafeteria (leaves)

**At the Cafeteria**

Random Girl: The message is _I love Chad Dylan Cooper._

Sonny: NEXT!

Random Girl: The message is _Hi. My name is Emily._

Chad: Next!

Sonny: Oh! This is hopeless! (runs to dressing room)

Chad: (follows secretly and then hears crying)

Tawni: Why don't you just tell him?!

Sonny: (crying) What am I supposed to say?!

Tawni: THE MESSAGE ON THE BRACELET!

Sonny: (crying) Fine. So I go up to him and say Chad Dylan Cooper, The message is _Live your dream like there is no tomorrow because you will always be our sonshine even through the dark days. Love Mom and Dad_

Chad: (shocked) You're the girl? (stands up)

Sonny: CHAD!

Chad: Sonny.

Sonny: (runs away and bumps into someone) Oh..I'm sorry.

???: What happened?

Sonny: Long Story.

???: I have time.

Sonny: I don't even know you!

???: You don't? (takes off shades) How about now?

Sonny: What are you doing here?!

**Sorry that it is short! I started on it late so SORRY!**

**What will happen next? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Next Chapter on March 15, 2010! Sorry you have to wait sooooooo long!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	12. Author's Note! Please read!

Hey Guys! Ok, I have a question for you! Would you like me to post me the new Chapter for this story tonight and the next chapter will be out on March 16, 2010 or post it tomorrow morning around 7:00 and the next one comes out on March 15, 2010? Your Choice! Hurry and tell me your answer before 12:00 tonight. Please and Thank you.

Post Tonight and Next Chapter on March 16, 2010.

Post Tomorrow around 7:00am and Next Chapter on March 15,2010

-LostandFoundGirl


	13. Chapter 12

Dallas: I thought I could surprise you and mom since I have Spring Break.

Sonny: Well…Thanks for coming sis.

Dallas: You don't seem happy. What's wrong?

Sonny: (tells her everything without stopping)

Dallas: Wow! Ok…Breathe…..

Sonny: (breathes) Thank you, but What do I do?!

Dallas: Forget about him, Duh…

Sonny: How?

Dallas: You ask too many questions. Call your friend, Tawni.

_Sonny: (confused) Ok. (calls Tawni)_

_Tawni: Hello Tawni here!_

_Sonny: Hey Tawni! MY sister wants to talk to you._

_Tawni: OOOOOk (cheerleader voice)_

_Dallas: (whispers the plan to Tawni)_

_Tawni: Yeah! That's a great idea! What's your name?_

_Dallas: Dallas Munroe._

_Tawni: Dallas? Dallas. Dallas! I like it!_

_Dallas: (freaked out) Ok……Awesome…See ya….._

Sonny: Sooo…..

Dallas: I have something to tell you.

Sonny: What?

Dallas: Since I'm here, Amanda is here also. (By the way, Amanda looks like Amanda Bynes)

Sonny: AMANDA?! She HATES me!

Dallas: I'm sorry, but right now she's in the hotel.

Amanda: No I'm not. Hey Dallas! Sonny.

Sonny: Amanda.

Amanda: Ok…Well guess what?

Dallas: What?

Amanda: I found out a show is looking for a replacement and I have an audition.

Dallas That's cool.

Sonny: What show?

Amanda: Like I would tell you!

Dallas: What show?

Amanda: Mackenzie Falls! I play Chad Dylan Cooper's love interest!

Dallas: Oh…Cool.

Amanda: Is that all you can say?

Sonny: (disappointed) That's great.

Amanda: Whatever. (leaves for audition)

Dallas: Wanna do something?

Sonny: (sad) Sure.

Dallas: Are you ok?

Sonny: (fake smiles) Totally.

Dallas: Maybe you can show me around Condor Studios.

Sonny: Sure. Let's go!

Sonny: This is the cafeteria where you can get your food, but the food is definitely not edible unless you're on Mackenzie Falls. You hungry?

Dallas: Yeah.

Sonny: Would you like ick on a stick, ick on a bun, or ick on a plate?

Dallas: Uhhhhh….None.

Sonny: Exactly.

(Mackenzie Falls Cast comes in except for Chad)

Dallas: Where's Chad? (points to the cast)

Sonny: Probably in his dressing room. Want to go visit him?

Dallas: Yeah!

(They get to Chad's dressing room, but stop after they see….CHAD AND AMANDA KISSING!!!!)

Dallas: AMANDA!

Sonny: CHAD!

Chad: It's not what it looks like!

Sonny: Bye Cooper. (whispers last part) Forever. (walks away)

Chad: Wait! Sonny, you have to believe me!

Sonny: Why? Just so you can break my heart again!

Chad: No because—

Sonny: Save it. I had enough of you (whispers last part) and Hollywood.

Chad: Where are you going?

Sonny: I don't know, but I'm leaving and never coming back, so you can go back to your girlfriend. (walks away)

Chad: (thinks: Oh no, she's leaving)

Amanda: CHADDY! Dallas won't stop arguing with me!

Chad: Hi, I'm—

Dallas: Chad Dylan Cooper. I know. I'm Dallas Moonlight Munroe.

Chad: What's Sonny's full name?

Dallas: Allison Sunlight Munroe.

Chad: Wow.

Amanda: (whispers) Freaks.

Dallas: (hears her) Excuse me?

Amanda: Nothing, we have to go on a date, Chaddy!

Chad: What?! I never—

Amanda: Remember you asked me to be your girlfriend and then asked me out.

Chad: That was in the show and I would never go out with you!

Dallas: JUST LEAVE! (whispers to Chad) I know what you did and you're dead meat.

Chad: (gulps and whispers) I'm not scared of you.

Dallas: Yeah Right. I get that from your eyes. (leaves)

**With Sonny**

**Sonny POV**

I had one idea and that was to move back to Wisconsin. I missed my friends and my family. I wanted to see my brother, Joe, and my little sister, Madison. Then, Tawni walked in and I was already feeling guilty.

Tawni: Hey Sonny. We have rehearsal for this week's show.

Sonny: I won't be on this week's show. I'm going home.

Tawni: This Is because Chad! He's dead meat! What did he do?!

Sonny: He was kissing my ex-best friend from 6th grade and my enemy since 8th grade.

Tawni: That jerk! (walks out and finds Chad talking to Amanda) DO YOU HAVE TO BREAK HER HEART?!?!?!?!

Chad: What did I do?!

Tawni: YOU JERK! (slaps him) IS THIS THE GIRL THAT YOU CHEATED ON SONNY WITH?!?!?!

Chad: We weren't going out!

Tawni: YOU KNEW SONNY LIKED YOU AND YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!

Amanda: Sonny likes Chad?

Tawni: YES AND WHO ARE YOU?!?!

Amanda: Amanda Riley Conroy.

Tawni: (calms down) Did you say Conroy?

Amanda: Yep. I'm sister of the famous James Conroy which is dating Megan Fox.

Tawni: Oh. (walks away crying)

Chad: (Hears her crying) Tawni It's—

Amanda: (sees Sonny coming out) Chad, I love you too! (kisses him)

Chad: (tries to pull her away but is too weak)

Sonny: (sees them and walks away crying)

**Chad's POV**

I saw Sonny coming out and then Amanda said one of the weirdest things ever. She said she loved me?! Well, Who doesn't, but then she kissed me and I tried to pull her away but was too weak. Wow! I need to go to the gym. My heart broke in two when I saw Sonny walking away with….suitcases?

**Meanwhile**

Dallas: (skipping around Condor Studios and bumps into someone) Oh…I'm sooooo sorry! Taylor!

Taylor: Dallas! What's up?

Dallas: Nothing! Just came to visit my sister. (coughs) With your Ex-girlfriend. (coughs)

Selena: Ex-Girlfriend! I'm his current girlfriend. I'm—

Dallas: Selena Gomez. I am a huge fan!

Selena: Oh..Then Never mind. Taylor, I like your ex-girlfriend.

Dallas: Oh, I'm not his ex-girlfriend, My friend is!

Selena: Then tell your friend to back off.

Dallas: Oh..She moved on….(coughs) With Chad (coughs)

Taylor: Amanda with Chad?! I thought Sonny—Oh…Chad is going to get it!

Dallas: I'll help you.

Selena: Wait! Is that Tawni over there crying?!

Dallas: Yeah. Let's go see what's wrong.

Selena and Dallas walk over to Tawni and say: Hey.

Tawni: Hey.

Dallas: What's wrong?

Tawni: Amanda is James Conroy's sister!

Dallas: Yeah..(remembers that Tawni and James dated and he broke her heart)…I'm sorry, but just wait for tonight!

Tawni: Yeah…A Girls Night Out to cheer Sonny up!

Dallas: And you!

Selena: Can I come?

Dallas: Totally! (sees Sonny with suitcases and walks over to her) Where are you going?

Sonny: Wisconsin.

Dallas: No! What if you stay in Hollywood for 2 more weeks? Please, just until Spring Break is over!

Sonny: Fine. (walks away)

Dallas: This is going to be 2 long weeks full of drama, romance, anger, and sadness.

Selena: That's deep, Girl.

Dallas: I know right! (high voice)

(They laugh)

Selena: Want to get some food?

Dallas: At the Cafeteria?!

Selena: No way! Golden Corral!

Dallas: Tawni, Want to come?

Tawni: Nah, I want to make myself pretty!

Selena: OOOOOk! (cheerleader voice)

Tawni: You guys are like twins.

(Selena and Dallas get to Golden Corral and see Chad and Amanda)

Dallas: Is this where you take all the girls and break their heart?!

Chad: This is none of your business!

Selena: Sooooo you two are dating!

Chad: What?! N—

Amanda: We are. Does that answer your question?

Dallas: Because of you, Sonny wants to move back to Wisconsin!

Chad: WHAT?!

Dallas: Yes.

Chad: I didn't mean to---

Selena: Yeah. Yeah. . have 2 weeks!

(They walk away)

Miley: Chaddykins!

Chad: Oh no.

Amanda: Who is this?

Chad: Umm….

Miley: His girlfriend.

Amanda: No, I'm his girlfriend.

Miley: I don't think so!

(They get into a girly fight)

Chad: (leaves)

Dallas: Leaving your TWO girlfriends so early.

Chad: I need to see Sonny!

Dallas: .Chad. It's Girls Night Out! I don't want you to mess this up, so you can't talk to her right now!

Chad: How about tomorrow?

Dallas: Ok, Fine.

Chad: Fine

Dallas: Good.

Chad: Good.

Dallas: So we're good?

Chad: Oh we're so good. (walks away smiling)

**Sonny's POV**

I was walking down the hall to my dressing room because Tawni texted me to meet her, Selena and Dallas for a Girls Night Out. I guess that was Dallas' idea all along. She always knew how to cheer me up and I never thought I would hear what I heard when I turned the corner. I heard Chad say "How about Tomorrow?" and then Dallas said "Fine" and they got into the whole argument. Are they going on a date tomorrow or something?! I felt like crying right there, but then I heard Dallas call my name and I faked and smile and got ready for a Girls Night Out.

Tawni: Hey Sonny-Girl!

Sonny: Hey Tawn Tawn!

Selena: Hey Dal!

Dallas: Hey Sel!

**Sonny's POV**

The first stop after we left the studios was the mall. We went into so many stores that I lost count after the fifth. I think Tawni had forgot about Amanda Conroy. Yes, I heard why she was she was crying, but I couldn't keep Dallas and Chad out of my head.

**Dallas' POV**

Sonny looked like she was deep in thought most of the time. I wonder what she was thinking even if I just got my powers last week. I decided instead to just scare her . I went up from behind her while she was holding a shirt and looking into space. Then I…..

Dallas: BOO!

Sonny: Dallas don't go out with Chad!

Dallas: WHAT?!

Sonny: Oh…Dallas…Nice to see you!

Dallas: (laughing so hard that she cries) You thought I was going out with Chad!

Sonny: It's not funny!

Selena and Tawni: (recording with their phone) Yes it is!

Sonny: UGH! (walks out)

Selena: Maybe that was a bad idea.

Dallas and Tawni: You think.

(They run after her and see Chad comforting her)

_Tawni: Do you think we should leave them alone?_

_Selena: Fo sho! _

_Dallas: Alrighty Shawty! Let's go to the Hizz-House._

_Tawni: You mean the prop house?_

_Selena and Dallas: Totally!_

_**With Chad and Sonny**_

_Chad: Sooooo you're the girl?_

_Sonny: I think we got past this, Chad._

_Chad: Not until I do this. (leans in and kisses her)_

_Sonny: (kisses back and then after a few minutes pulls away) I'm moving back to Wisconsin._

_Chad: Please don't leave me. I love you._

_Sonny: I'm sorry. I have to go. But I love you too._

_Chad: OK. See you tomorrow. (smiles and walks away)_

_**Next Morning**_

_Dallas: Are you ok, Sonny?_

_Amanda: Good Morning!_

_Dallas and Sonny: UGH!_

_Amanda: What?_

_Dallas: GET OUT!_

_Amanda: Why?_

_Dallas: GET OUT BEFORE….._

_Amanda: Before what? You're going to—_

_Dallas: (tackles her)Don't say a word._

_Amanda: Oh really? She doesn't know. (smirks)_

_Dallas: LEAVE NOW!_

_Amanda: Fine. Fine. I'll be back though. YOU"LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (rolls out)_

_Sonny: What was she talking about?_

_Dallas: Nothing Sonny. You're too young._

_Sonny: I'm 17. 18 in 2 months._

_Dallas: Really? WOW! It might happen soon._

_Sonny: What will happen?_

_Dallas: Sonny, Sit down._

_Sonny: (sits down) Sooooo?_

_Dallas: We're wizards._

**This was going to be my last one, but I decided to add more drama!**

**What will happen next? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! **

**Next Chapter on March 16, 2010! Sorry you have to wait sooooooo long!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

_Dallas: We're wizards._

_Sonny: What?! (laughs)_

_Dallas: (serious) It's not funny._

_Sonny: Wait, you're serious that we're wizards._

_Dallas: Selena is too._

_Sonny: I knew it!_

_Dallas: Yeah….I just got my power of mind reading last week. I wonder what power you have._

_Sonny: We'll find out eventually. When does it happen?_

_Dallas: Some people get it when they're 5 years old like me and some people get it at 17 or 18. You don't have much time until it happens._

_Sonny: Oh….Ok._

_Dallas: Oh! And one more thing Connie is not our mom._

_Sonny: Who is our mom?_

_Dallas: I don't know, but she wanted us to have a normal life but that will never happen since wizardy is in our blood. I do know her name is Allie and her wizard name is Full Moon. People believe that she got killed by vampires that were named the…Uhh…Coppers.....I don't know._

_Sonny: And our father?_

_Dallas: Sadly, he is our real father and he's coming this weekend._

_Sonny: What? Why?_

_Dallas: He's coming over to teach you some spells and give you your wand._

_Sonny: I have magic and powers._

_Dallas: Of course. _

_Sonny: Cool! What are my powers?_

_Dallas: We'll find out this weekend._

_Sonny: Fine. By the way, What were you talking to Chad about?_

_Dallas: I was telling him when he can talk to you. He said he needed to talk to you._

_Sonny: Oh…Sorry about…you know…that._

_Dallas: It's fine. Just next time, Ask me before you jump to conclusions. (laughs)_

_Sonny: Fine. What's for breakfast?_

_**Sonny's POV**_

_We ate eggs and bacon with coffee and then drove to Condor Studios. I felt so weird. Chad glared at me and I had this sharp pain in the side of my stomach. I fell to the floor holding my stomach and Chad looked shocked. I wonder why. Was he mad at me? Dallas came out of nowhere and helped me up. We walked to my dressing room where Tawni was applying her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa lipstick and complimenting herself in the mirror._

_Sonny: Hey Tawni._

_Tawni: Hey. Are you ok?_

_Sonny: Yeah, but I feel so weird._

_Dallas: It happens._

_Tawni: (Confused) Ok. Well Bye! Oh and by the way Mr. Condor says you don't have to guest star on Mackenzie Falls since Amanda is now on the cast._

_Sonny: Oh. Why?_

_Tawni: Special request by Chad._

_Sonny: WHAT?! I thought we were getting along. I need to go see him._

_Dallas: Let me go with you. Amanda might be there._

_Sonny: What's wrong with Amanda?_

_Dallas: She's a vampire and might kill you since you're not a full wizard._

_(Sonny and Dallas walk to Mackenzie Falls)_

_Dallas: Stay behind me. _

_Sonny: (nods) Ok._

_(They enter)_

_Dallas: Yo! Devon, U know where Chad iz?_

_Devon: Nope, Shawty! I got 2 go see Tawni. Peace Out Home Skillet Biscuit!_

_Dallas: (confused) Ok?_

_Sonny: Isn't that Portlyn over there? (starts walking towards her)_

_Dallas: (blocks her) Wait…Oh no…_

_Sonny: What? What's hap—_

_Portlyn: (tackles Dallas)_

_Dallas: (Pushes her off)_

Portlyn: (starts running toward Sonny)

Dallas: Don't you dare! (takes out her wand and spikes her HARD)

Portlyn: (unconscious )

Dallas: Let's go.

**Sonny's POV**

I could hear footsteps coming behind me and Dallas told me to run into the forest and scream. What? This is getting weirder than ever. I heard kicks and punches coming from behind and Dallas telling me not to look. I saw black hair so I guess Dallas was beating up Portlyn? I thought Portlyn was my friend but I guess you can't trust a Falls. So I ran and ran until I got into the forest. I screamed a high note and then blacked out. I could hear voices surrounding me moments later. I slowly opened my eyes.

Taylor: She ok?

Selena: Yeah…I told you not to tackle her!

Taylor: Sorry…I got excited.

Selena: Next time, Wait until I say go.

Taylor: Fine.

Sonny: Taylor? Selena?

Selena: Sonny!

Sonny: Where am I?

Dallas: In the forest in our cave.

Sonny: Oh…Why?

Dallas: I need you to meet the group. You know Selena, Taylor, and Zora?

Sonny: Zora, you're a wizard?

Zora: And half werewolf. How do you think I fit in the vents? I make myself smaller!

Sonny: (looks at Dallas)

Dallas: (reads her mind) Werewolves are our friends….Vampires are not….

Sonny: What's wrong with vampires?

Selena: There total bloodsuckers who kill people for no stinkin reason!

Dallas: Selena? Calm down!

Selena: I can't! (turns into werewolf and growls)

Dallas: (takes out her wand) Selena? (spikes her with her wand)

Selena: Ok! Ok! I'm good!

Dallas: Good. They should be here by now!

Selena: They were in China.

Dallas: What if something happened to them?

Ashley (Tisdale): I don't think that's possible.

Dallas: Ash!

Ashley: Dal!

Zac (Efron): And Zac!

Sonny and Selena: Chad's going to be mad! (they laugh)

Dallas: Where's the rest?

Ashley: They stopped for a bite to eat.

Sonny: I thought we were werewolves and wizards not vampires.

(They laugh)

Ashley: I meant they got something to eat.

Nicole (Anderson): We're here!

Joe (Jonas): Yeah. Yeah.

Dallas and Sonny: Joey! (jump on him)

Joe: (5 year old voice) Ow. This hurts. NOT. (pushes them off)

Dallas: I call this meeting to order! We have a new member, my sister, Sonny Munroe. She is a wizard and will turn werewolf on her 18th birthday which is a week away. **(I changed it, Sorry)**

Ashley: Awesome!

Zac: Totally!

Nicole: Cool!

Joe: Radical, Dudes!

(All the girls glare at him)

Joe: And Dudettes.

Ashley: Whatever. Is everyone here? (counts) Everyone's here! YAY!

Dallas: Ok. Now everyone will have their quality time with Sonny, so you can get to know her. Tell her about her history and wizard/werewolf history. Warn her about vampires and pixies. That will be all. Have a nice day. (runs out of the cave)

Selena: That's all?

Everyone: Yep! See ya! (They all leave)

**Back at the Studios**

Tawni: Brenda, May I please have a steak?

Brenda: (puts ick on her plate)

Tawni: Maybe you didn't hear me right. (gets another plate) Brenda!

Brenda: (puts ick on her plate)

Tawni: Never mind.

Sonny: Hey Tawn. What's up?

Tawni: (whining) The lunch lady won't give me steak!

Sonny: We'll see about that. (walks to Brenda) Hey Brenda! My friend wants a steak and I don't know why there is ick on her plate. Don't you agree? (eyes turn red)

Brenda: Of course. (gets two steaks) Here you go.

Sonny: Thank you. (gives one steak to Tawni and leaves)

Tawni: How?—Why?—What?

**With Chad**

**Chad's POV**

I was in the cafeteria eating my lobster thinking about how I hurt Sonny just by glaring at her. STUPID VAMPIRE POWERS! I saw Blondie trying to get a steak and failing miserably. Then I saw my sunshine come in and walk over to Brenda. Did her eyes turn red?! I think they did, but anyway she got two steaks! I guess Portlyn was right. I can't believe I can't be Sonny's friend. I don't know why but she told me to stay away or I could get hurt. Hurt? Sonny would never hurt me, Right? I got a text from Portlyn telling me to meet her in the forest. I got up and ran to the forest and then I blacked out.

Chad: Where am I?

Portlyn: Don't worry, your safe when you are in our tree and this is the group.

Debby (Ryan): I'm Debby. This is Cole (Sprouse).

Cole: This is Taylor(Swift) and Cody (Linely)

Portlyn: And you know Amanda and Devon.Ok! That will be all!

Chad: Ok….Why did you have to bite me?

Portlyn: Sorry..It was the Vampire Frenzy! And Plus you were going to be a vampire at 18 anyway which is a week away!

Debby: Ok, guys Let's Calm down!

Portlyn: Fine. You can't hang out with Sonny or her friends anymore!

Chad: WHAT?!

Portlyn: She's a stupid werewolf AND wizard. She's the definition of EVIL and ENEMIE.

Chad: WHAT?!

Portlyn: Sonny is a wizard and werewolf! You didn't know? OOPS!

Debby: Portlyn?! He's not suppose to know!

Portlyn: Sorry! Bye! (runs out)

I came back and sat down two tables away from Sonny. I smelt something. A new scent? Wow. It smelt beautiful. I wonder what it is. Chocolate?. I started to watch Sonny talk to her friends. And then I saw Taylor. I walked up to them no matter what Portlyn said. Sonny couldn't be a werewolf or wizard, She's too nice. Plus, I couldn't let Taylor get Sonny. **(Chad doesn't know about Taylor and Selena)**

Chad: Hey.

Everyone but Sonny: (glare and then their mouths hang open)

Chad: What?!

Selena: You're—You're a—

Dallas: Guys, We have to go….. do that….. thing…. over there.

Selena: (grabs Sonny's arm forcefully)

Sonny: OW! OW!

Chad: Why are you hurting her?!

Selena: Either way you're going to hurt her, YOU BLOODSUCKER! (covers her mouth and runs out with everyone else)

Chad: (stand there shocked watching them leave)

**In The Prop House**

Dallas: Nice, Selena! You like…blew our cover!

Selena: Sorry, It slipped out!

Portlyn: Well, If it isn't Miss .Werewolf-Wizard?

Dallas: Portlyn. Still a bloodsucker?

Portlyn: Still a Hairy Monster?

Dallas: Nice Comeback, Wannabe.

Portlyn: Like I would ever want to be a mutt.

Dallas: Someone better hold me back.

Taylor and Selena: (Hold her back)

Portlyn: (Smirks) Got a temper? Ooh! I see you have a human with you. I wonder what her blood taste like.

Dallas: Sonny. Scream.

Portlyn: (jumps at Sonny)

Sonny: (screams)

(All the werewolves and wizards come)

Zora: (Pushes Portlyn)

Portlyn: (crashes into a wall) You think you can beat us! (touches her necklace)

(All the vampires come) **(Chad isn't a full vampire yet so he's not here)**

Sonny: STOP!

Portlyn: Scared?

Sonny: NO!

Portlyn: Then what?

Sonny: LEAVE NOW!

Portlyn: Or what?

Sonny: I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!

Portlyn: (scared but doesn't show it) How?

Dallas: Sonny, Calm down! It's too early for you!

Sonny: WHY SHOULD I?! (turns into a werewolf and tackles Portlyn)

Selena: Go Sonny!

Sonny: (eyes turn yellow)

Dallas: Oh no…Grab her NOW!

Ashley and Zora: (grab her and run out)

**In the Cave**

Sonny: Why didn't you tell me?

**What will happen next? **

**At least 5 reviews for this chapter please! I am so sorry I missed the deadline!**

**Next Chapter on March 22, 2010! I decided not be evil and make you wait that looooong because it was going to come out the 27****th**** because of school but I got three days vacation next week! Peace out Suckas!**

Chad: My Line!

Me: No! Mine!

Chad: (sighs) Fine.

Me: HEHE! I rhyme!

**Please review ! I want to know what you think. Pretty Please with Cherries on top!**


	15. Power List

_**No one has reviewed on the last chapter so if you can PLEASE REVIEW. Please and Thank you!**_

_**Power List**_

Selena: Wizard and Werewolf. Powers: Can shoot Fire and Water

Taylor(Lautner): Werewolf. Powers: Can control objects with the mind/Can weaken the powers of others

Zora: Wizard and Half Werewolf. Powers: Can cancel the superpowers of others and shape shifting

Ashley: Wizard and werewolf. Powers: see, smell, taste, feel and hear more than a werewolf and can know everything

Dallas: Wizard and Werewolf. Powers: Mind-Reading/Can tell the future and can heal rapidly from any injury

Joe: Wizard. Powers: Super Strength and Invisibility.

Nicole: Wizard. Powers: can duplicate people and can generate acid or poison

Sonny: Wizard and Werewolf. Powers: ???

Chad: Vampire and HALF WEREWOLF. **(This is getting interesting! LOL) **Powers: ???

Portlyn: Vampire. Powers: Mind-Reading and Shape Shifting

Debby : Vampire and half pixie. Powers: can control objects with the mind/Can react to anything quickly

Cole: Vampire. Powers: can see through anything and climb anything

Taylor(Swift): Vampire. Powers: Communicates with others through the mind/Gives people other powers

Cody: Vampire. Powers: Knows everything about a person/Can take control of a human's body

Amanda: Vampire and pixie. Powers: can cause pain, memory loss, or death

Devon: Vampire. Powers: can track an individual or object and can bring objects to life

-LostandFoundGirl


	16. Chapter 14

**In the Cave**

Sonny: Why didn't you tell me?

Dallas: I'm Sorry.

Sonny: You mean to tell me that Chad's parents are the enemies.

Dallas: ……Yes

Selena: Oh Sonny……….It's ok. We all went through it. My best friend was a vampire and my parents told me we had to move her because of it.

Sonny: (wipes her tears) Oh…I'm sorry, Selena.

Selena: It's fine.

Sonny: So that means Chad will be a vampire.

Dallas: Yep!

Sonny: I can't do this. Be a werewolf/wizard and an actress at the same time

Dallas: You only change when you're mad or someone's in danger. We take turns on who saves the people. You can quit So Random.

Sonny: Oh. I'm not sure about that….Well…When do we start my training.

???: Now.

Dallas: Daddy! (hugs him)

Sonny: (scoffs and mutters) Now you decide to be in our lives.

Sonny's Dad: (hears) Sonny, I left because I had to save your REAL mom, but I never found her but I don't think she's dead.

Sonny: THINK?! IS THIS A JOKE TO YOU?!

Sonny's Dad: First Lesson: Temper.

Sonny: I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER!

Dallas: This is going to be hard. Sonny! Calm Down!

Sonny: I'm sorry. You're right but why me?

Dallas: What?

Sonny: Why do I need to train?

Dallas: Everyone has too. We only train on Tuesday and Thursday.

Sonny: Ok. (starts to walk out)

Dallas: (whispers) And you're going to be stronger than us combined. (follows Sonny)

**At the Studio**

Dallas: Guess what?!

Sonny: What?

Dallas: You start your training next week.

Chad: (walks by and smells the chocolate scent)

Sonny: (smells a vanilla scent) Do you smell that?

Dallas: That's the vampires' scent. Vanilla. We are Chocolate.

Sonny: So I smell like chocolate.

Dallas: (laughs) Yep!

Sonny: That's makes me hungry.

(laughs) Want to go get Fro-Yo?

Dallas: Sure.

**At the Cafeteria**

Portlyn: We have to get Chad mad so he can be a full vampire.

Amanda: How are we going to do that?

Cole: We could annoy him.

Portlyn: No, I have a perfect plan. (whispers the plan)

Debby: Not that Evil.

Amanda: But still good.

**(Sonny, Dallas, Selena, walk into the cafeteria)**

Sonny: (walks to the Fro-Yo Machine) Chocolate? Vanilla? Or Strawberry? I'll get Vanilla!

Dallas and Selena: Chocolate!

**(Chad walks in)**

Chad: (walks up to Selena) Can I talk to you?

Sonny: (a little jealous)

Selena: (nervous) Sure.

**(They walk out) **

**With Chad and Selena**

Chad: What do you know?

Selena: You're a vampire.

Chad: And you're a werewolf and wizard and Sonny and Dallas is too.

Selena: Yep! And we're enemies!

Chad: Can I at least say goodbye to Sonny?

Selena: Goodbye?

Chad: I quit Mackenzie Falls and the vampires are moving to Forks.

Selena: Oh…Then…… I guess so…..

Chad: Thanks….We better go in now!

Selena: Yeah……

**In The Cafeteria**

Dallas: You're jealous!

Sonny: No, I'm not!

Dallas: I read your mind!

Sonny: Fine.

(Taylor L. walks in)

Portlyn: (pushes him into Sonny)

Taylor L: (falls on top of Sonny)

Chad: (walks in) SONNY!

Sonny: (stands up) It's not what it looks like! Port—

Chad: DON"T TALK TO ME, SONNY! I SHOULD OF KNOWN YOU STUPID MUTTS ARE NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!

Sonny: Chad. Calm down. This is what Portlyn wanted to happens.

Chad: YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR AND YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO YOUR DOGHOUSE!

Sonny: DOGHOUSE?! YOU DID NOT GO THERE! (turns into a werewolf)

Chad: OH! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?! (jumps at her) **(Chad is now a full vampire)**

Sonny: (dodges it and tackles him) YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T BITE YOUR HEAD OFF! (runs away in human form crying)

Selena and Dallas: CHAD! HOW COULD YOU?!

Portlyn: Let's go, Chaddy. You did great.

Selena: (sings) Loser!

Chad: (glares at Selena and Dallas)

Selena and Dallas: (in pain) OW! OW! OW! STOP! PLEASE! (screams)

(The werewolves and wizards come)

Sonny: (tackles him from the side) DON'T TOUCH MY FRIENDS!

Chad: (pushes her into a wall and bites her gently on the neck)

Sonny: OW! (scratches gently on his arm)

Chad: OW!

Portlyn: It's time to go! (grabs Chad and runs away)

Dallas: HE BIT YOU! OH NO.

Sonny: I scratched him.

Dallas: You know what that means.

Sonny: What?

Dallas: In the future, You will have to fight him. Wolfturi rules.

Ashley: I hate the Wolfturi.

Sonny: What's the Wolfturi?

Taylor L: The Wolfturi is a group of werewolves that are like awesome at EVERYTHING. You have to be REALLY good to be one of them.

Sonny: Well….I'll be ready. (Thinks: I hope.)

Dallas: (reads her mind) Hey! You will be! With our help!

Selena: (starts crying) I'm sorry ,Sonny.

Sonny: What? (starts crying too)

Selena: Chad's leaving. FOR GOOD.

Sonny: WHAT?! WHY? (crying)

Selena: Portlyn.

All the werewolves and wizards: You'll be fine without him.

Sonny: (stops crying and thinks) You're right. (Walks out proudly)

Dallas: What happened?

**In Marshal's Office**

Sonny: (walks in) I quit.

Marshal: Ok. WAIT WHAT?! You can't leave! We can work something out. If it is Mackenzie Falls then—

Sonny: NO! It's not them. It's me. I'm sorry. (walks out)

So Random Cast: (walks by)

Sonny: I'll miss you guys!

So Random Cast: We heard you're leaving.

Sonny: That soon.

Tawni: Dallas.

Sonny: Of course!

So Random Cast: Bye. We'll miss you.

Sonny: We'll keep in contact. Don't worry. I'm not leaving LA. (runs to the dressing room and packs everything with magic and runs outside to meet the werewolves and wizards)

Dallas: Ready?

Sonny: Yep!

Selena: Took you long enough.

Sonny: Hey! I'm new at this.

Sonny's Dad: Not for long. Run to the house on the top of the mountain, Guys. That's where we live. (points to one of the tallest mountain EVER)

Dallas and Sonny: Whoa! (takes a head start)

Sonny: (starts to forget Chad)

**With Chad**

All the vampires: (running all the way to Forks)

Portlyn: Want to grab a bite to eat? (looks at the forest)

Amanda: I'm starving! (runs to the forest)

(All the vampires catch an animal)

Chad: (bites the deer and starts to forget Sonny)

**THE END or….NOT! I'm making a sequel that will come out next month somewhere during the first . Thank you to all reviewers!**

**Please review ! I want to know what you think. Pretty Please with Cherries on top!**

**Trailer for New Story: Why? (Trailer is at the end of this)**

**Tell me if I should write it.**

**5 Years Later**

**WHY?**

_**Why did he leave?**_

_**Why did he leave without telling me or saying goodbye?**_

_**Why does he have to be a vampire?**_

_**Why…….do I still love him?**_

**What happens when friends leave?**

Ashley: I'm sorry, Dallas. I'm half vampire.

Selena: And I'm half pixie.

Dallas: Why?

_With Vampires_

Taylor S: I'm half werewolf.

Debby: And I'm a wizard

Portlyn: Leave NOW! Why is everything wrong?

**What happens when enemies return?**

Portlyn: We meet again.

Sonny: Portlyn?

Dallas: What are you doing here?

Portlyn: I see your friends left you.

Chad: Leave them alone, Portlyn.

Sonny: And who are you?

Chad: ………………..Christopher. (Thinks:Why do I have to lie to her?)

Dallas: (reads his mind and gasps)

**What if you have to fight the one you love?**

Chad: I'm sorry, Sonny. (slams her against the wall)

Sonny: (bleeding)

_With Taylena _

Taylor L: How could you leave us?

Selena: I'm sorry.

Taylor L: I'm not. (tackles her)

Selena: (falls to the floor unconscious)

**What if anger gets in the way?**

Sonny: I hate you!

Dallas: I hate you more! You're on your own!(leaves)

**What about Love?**

Sonny: I love you, Christopher. (smiles)

Chad: I love you too. But—

Sonny: (Kisses him)

Chad: I'm a vampire.

Sonny: Chad?

Chad: Yes.

Sonny: CHAD! It's you! HOW COULD YOU TRICK ME?!

Chad: (hears something) Oh No.


End file.
